Locomotives and other powered systems may use resistors for a variety of purposes. Some braking systems generate electric current during operation. For example, regenerative or dynamic braking systems may create electric current during braking. This current may be conducted to a grid of resistors conductively connected with each other. The resistors dissipate the electric current as heat. Blowers (e.g., fans) may be used to cool the resistors and carry the heat generated by the resistors away from the resistor grid. Some stationary power-generating systems may use resistors in the transmission of current between locations.
One problem with some known resistors is that the resistors are limited in how much heat the resistors can dissipate. The resistors usually are manufactured as planar or flat plates to increase the exposure of the surface area of the resistors to the ambient environment. This helps to cool the resistors by carrying heat from the surfaces of the resistors that is generated as electric current is conducted through the resistors.
But, increasing the surface areas of the resistors even further would increase the heat that can be dissipated by the resistors. This can increase the capacity of the resistors to dissipate current generated by the powered systems.